President of the United States
The President of the United States of America is the head of state and head of government of the United States. The role of the Executive Branch, of which the President is the head, is to enforce the national laws as stated in the Constitution or made by Congress. The office of president was established upon the ratification of the United States Constitution in 1788 and the first president took office in 1789. The president serves as the chief executive and leader of the executive branch of the federal government. Article Two of the United States Constitution establishes the president as the commander-in-chief of the armed forces and enumerates powers specifically granted to the president, including the power to sign into law bills passed by both houses of Congress, to create a Cabinet of advisors, to grant pardons or reprieves, and, with the "advice and consent" of the Senate, to make treaties and appoint federal officers, ambassadors, and federal judges (including Justices of the Supreme Court). Article Two also defines a presidential term at four years. In OTL, since 1951, presidents have been limited to two terms by the Twenty-second Amendment. There have been forty-four presidents, but only forty-three individuals have held the office; Grover Cleveland served two non-consecutive terms. This article lists the known presidents found in the works of Harry Turtledove after the Point of Divergence. Many presidents who served before the POD of a given alternate history are mentioned in passing. Also stories set in OTL may reference past presidents, or even the sitting president. ''The Guns of the South With the Second American Revolution ending in 1864 with a Confederate victory, incumbent U.S. President Abraham Lincoln was defeated by Horatio Seymour, in a highly contested election. "Joe Steele" In 1932, California Congressman Joe Steele won the '''Presidency', and proceeded to establish a dictatorship as he served an unprecedented five terms. He died shortly after entering his sixth term. A power struggle saw his Vice President John Nance Garner's execution, and ascension of J. Edgar Hoover. "Must and Shall" President Abraham Lincoln was killed by sniper-fire at Fort Stevens in 1864. His Vice President, Hannibal Hamlin ascended to the Presidency, and began a policy of retribution against the rebelling Southern states. Southern Victory For most of the history of the United States between the end of the War of Secession and the end of the Great War, the presidency was held by a member of the Democratic Party. This came in response to Abraham Lincoln's status as a Republican. Aside from Republican James G. Blaine, who served from 1881 to 1885, every president from 1865 to 1921 was a Democrat. After U.S. victory in the Great War, Upton Sinclair became the first Socialist Party president. From there on, the Socialists met success over the next generation, winning five of the six elections between 1920 and 1940, though usually by very narrow margins. Neither party dominated the political cycle the way the Democrats had in the 19th century, as each party was able to capitalize on the failures of the other. Following the Second Great War, Democrats won the 1944 election, electing Thomas Dewey to Powel House and also taking control of the House of Representatives. This was the last election depicted within the canon of the Southern Victory series, but politically savvy characters such as Flora Blackford seemed to consider it not an anomaly in the pattern of relative success for the Socialists in the past generation but the beginning of a new political era where Democrats once again held the advantage over their rivals. It had been the custom since George Washington that the a president was only elected to two consecutive terms. Theodore Roosevelt ran for an unprecedented third term in 1920, but was defeated. Calvin Coolidge holds the distinction of being the only person elected to the office never to serve. After winning the 1932 election, Coolidge died of a heart attack the following January, just under a month before he could take the oath of office. Al Smith was killed by a Confederate bombing raid in 1942, the first and only time a president was killed during war time. Officially the Presidential residence was the White House in Washington, DC. During the Second Mexican War, Washington was evacuated by the Federal government due to its location within range of Confederate heavy artillery. The government relocated to Philadelphia where the President set up residence and office space in Powel House. After the war, the Federal government remained in Philadelphia due to Washington's continued insecure position, and though Washington remained the capital of the US de jure, for all practical purposes, Philadelphia became the permanent capital and Powell House the permanent executive mansion. The White House was periodically used by the President for certain formal functions, such as inauguration ceremonies and state funerals. Literary Comment In The Center Cannot Hold, Harry Turtledove specified Hosea Blackford as the 30th person to serve as president. Mathematically, this implies that two presidents did not complete their terms at some point between the presidencies of Lincoln and Roosevelt for this to be possible. Turtledove has not identified all presidents between Lincoln and Roosevelt. Only Tilden, Blaine, Mahan, and Reed have been specifically identified as presidents in that time period (1865-1913). The exact terms of Mahan and Reed have not been revealed; circumstantial textual evidence supports Mahan serving from 1889-1897; some evidence supports Reed serving from 1897-1902, which would make him one of the two presidents to die in office. *Presidents marked with an asterisk are identified in the series canon, but their terms are not given. Worldwar In the aftermath of the Race Invasion, the Presidency saw two critical interruptions. The first came in 1944 with the death of Franklin D. Roosevelt. Vice President Henry Wallace had been killed the year before, when the Race destroyed Seattle while Wallace was visiting. Then-Secretary of State Cordell Hull succeeded Roosevelt per the Presidential Succession Act of 1886. The second came in 1965 when President Earl Warren committed suicide after agreeing to allow the Race to destroy Indianapolis. This act was in response to Warren's secret attack on the Race's Colonization Fleet in 1962. With Washington, DC destroyed by the Race in 1942, the capital was moved to Little Rock, Arkansas after the Peace of Cairo of 1944. The executive residence was the Gray House. "Vilcabamba" With the arrival of the Krolp and their military domination of the planet, the United States was reduced to a rump state, combined with a small part of Canada. The offices of President of the United States and Prime Minister of Canada were combined in one person. The office also appears to have become hereditary. The last duly elected president was Harris Moffatt I. His lineage continued to rule the rump U.S. until the presidency of his grandson Harris Moffatt III from the de facto capital of Grand Junction, Colorado. However, with the final defeat of the U.S. fifty years after the Krolp arrived, the presidency was abolished and Harris Moffatt III was forced into exile. Known Presidents: * Harris Moffatt I * Harris Moffatt II (killed by a renegade Krolp) * Harris Moffatt III Other Presidents In addition to the above, Turtledove has written several stories in which the presidency plays a prominent role or, at a minimum, in which the incumbent president is referenced. "Lee at the Alamo" is set from February to March, 1861, coinciding with the closing weeks of James Buchanan's presidency and the opening weeks of Abraham Lincoln's. Buchanan is referenced. Lincoln directly appears. In addition to the above, Franklin D. Roosevelt is president in the Days of Infamy series, "News From the Front", and The War That Came Early. Days of Infamy ends before 1944, so it is unknown as to whether he would be re-elected in 1944 as in OTL, and nothing in the story points in either direction. In "News From the Front", the story ends with Congress preparing to impeach Roosevelt in 1942. He would have been succeeded by Vice President Henry Wallace, if convicted and removed from office. The War That Came Early is a six volume series covering the period from September, 1938 through Spring, 1944 (with a brief prologue in July, 1936). FDR is re-elected in 1940 as in OTL, but the series ends before the 1944 campaign is underway. FDR is entering his third term in "The House That George Built", although that story focuses on how Babe Ruth did not become the baseball legend he did in OTL, and broader history doesn't appear to have changed substantially. He also appears in "Cayos in the Stream", which focuses on Ernest Hemingway's encounter with a U-boat, and again, does not seem to alter broader history. Harry Truman is president in The Man With the Iron Heart, appearing directly throughout the book. Given his declining popularity throughout the course of the novel, he is not likely to have been re-elected in 1948. The story "Hindsight" takes place in June 1953, very early in Dwight Eisenhower's first term. He's referenced, but does not appear. John F. Kennedy is president and the central character in "A Massachusetts Yankee in King Arthur's Court", where he is sent back in time. He also probably served at least one term in The Gladiator, although he is not explicitly named. He is president in the previously unfinished work Winter of Our Discontent, initially co-written with Bryce Zabel, wherein Kennedy survives the attempt on his life, and is subsequently re-elected, but faces impeachment in 1966. Zabel completed the novel on his own and it was published under the title Surrounded by Enemies: What if Kennedy Survived Dallas? in July 2013. As Turtledove withdrew from the project while it was in progress, the final book is not in the purview of this Wiki. There is an unnamed female president in the story "Elder Skelter". Through the course of the story, the president and her cabinet debate whether or not Quebec's attack on the Maritimes would be sufficient to trigger the emergency clause of the Twenty-Eighth Amendment. The Supervolcano series takes place over a period of eight to ten years. References are made to a sitting president at various points in the series, but as Turtledove opted to set the series in the near-future, the identity of the sitting president (or presidents) is never revealed. No election is ever depicted. Historical Presidents in Non-Presidential Roles Several historical Presidents have appeared in the works Harry Turtledove in a capacity other than as President. George Washington plays a prominent posthumous role in The Two Georges, where the American Revolution never took place. Rather than becoming the first President, Washington instead becomes the first Governor-General of the North American Union. Washington is also posthumously referenced in The Disunited States of America, wherein the U.S. never adopted the Constitution and failed in the early 19th Century. Here Washington is remembered as a great general, but not as a political leader. John Adams is passingly referenced as candidate for the office of Censor of the Federated Commonwealths of America in A Different Flesh. John Quincy Adams is posthumously described as having been the head of state of the independent state of Massachusetts in The Disunited States of America. Andrew Jackson also becomes a Governor-General of the North American Union in The Two Georges, rather than President of the U.S. Andrew Johnson is reduced to resentfully staring at Hannibal Hamlin's inauguration in "Must and Shall". Johnson is also the Radical Republican VP candidate in 1864 in The Guns of the South. Nothing suggests he became President in either work. Ulysses S. Grant appears in his OTL capacity as a general in The Guns of the South. He also appears a retired failure in the Southern Victory series. Rutherford B. Hayes is killed in 1864 in The Guns of the South. James A. Garfield appears as a politician in How Few Remain. There is nothing to suggest in the rest of the Southern Victory series that he ever became President. Benjamin Harrison is Secretary of War in How Few Remain. Nothing in the remainder of the Southern Victory series suggests he ever became President. William Howard Taft appears as a congressman in The Great War series, but never becomes president in the remainder of Southern Victory. Woodrow Wilson is [[President of the Confederate States|President of the Confederate States]] in The Great War: American Front. Franklin D. Roosevelt dies in 1932 in the story "Joe Steele". He also features prominently in the Southern Victory series as both Secretary of War and Assistant Secretary of War for the U.S., but never gains the Presidency. Harry Truman becomes the Vice President in 1944 at the end of the Southern Victory series, but not President. Dwight D. Eisenhower is depicted in his OTL capacity as a general in "Joe Steele", The Man With the Iron Heart, and Worldwar, but he isn't depicted as President. John F. Kennedy becomes a newspaper publisher in The Two Georges. Richard Nixon appears as a congressman in Colonization, but nothing in the remainder of the Worldwar series suggests he became President. He appears as a used-steamer salesman (and murder victim) in The Two Georges. Jimmy Carter appears briefly as a Confederate sailor in the Southern Victory series, where he is quickly killed off during the Second Great War. Ronald Reagan appears in The Man With the Iron Heart in 1947 in his OTL career as an actor. He also appears as a football announcer nicknamed "Dutch" in Southern Victory. See Also *Vice President of the United States, the second-highest office in the U.S., and the legally designated successor of the President in the event an incumbent cannot perform his/her duties. *President of the Confederate States, the parallel office in the Confederate States. The office plays a role in The Guns of the South and the Southern Victory series. *Censor of the Federated Commonwealths of America, the head of state of the Federated Commonwealths of America in A Different Flesh. *Consul of Atlantis, the head of state and head of government of the United States of Atlantis in the Atlantis. *Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, the head of government and highest elected office in the United Kingdom. *Category:Presidents of the United States‎ Category:Titles * Category:United States Presidency Category:The Guns of the South Category:Joe Steele Category:Must and Shall Category:Southern Victory Category:Vilcabamba Category:Worldwar